creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 15
__NOWYSIWYG__ I need help How do I write my own creepypata? Where do I start? What do I do?Ilove.creepypasta2468 (talk) 04:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Um... well i dont understand what tildes are... or anything about wiki.... User:Angels can kill (User talk:Angels can kill{Angel} : Okay. Could I help you with anything? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) what the hell do you have aginst gaming pastas? : I don't think he has anything against them, he just keeps the ones that reach the QS and deletes the ones that don't. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You!! Hey! I just wanted to thak you for deleting the page I made yesterday. I was using a Windows 8 browser (which sucks btw) and I completely screwed up. Also, I recently made a page (with the same name :-P) and I was wondering if I did it right as I don't recall ever adding it to a category. Thank you!! KillerQueen666 (talk) 20:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ayyyy... So I've been informed that the Bad and Unfinished templates/categories have been archived. I actually kind of like this since it takes a bit of the load off. I'm just curious, though; can I delete the link to the Unfinished Page list on the Genre Listing now that it doesn't really serve a purpose or does it still have some use? Sweet dreams... 02:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 14:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The teeth guy Sorry about posting my story.Twice.Without mercy for quality and consent. Just tried to see if It was any good. Since I'm a 14 yr old with no experience, I feel like it's amazing that It lasted more than 5 seconms without being deleted. Giving the same message to the other guy. CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 15:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC)ca you ban someone's account if it's connected with facebook? Stupid question, but I wanted confirmation. Re: Deleting I know, but I wasn't sure if that one pasta was unfinished or not, so I marked it and left a message on the authors talk page. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 21:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Uh hey,Been a long time now when you deleted my blog post.That's not a spam blog post, Just trying to get a Badge :) PASTAAAA Any advice on writing a good pasta, I seem to get them deleted a lot Hi I'm just wondering why my pasta has been deleted it was called Always read the fine print WHY? Dear LOLSKELETONS, I have just noticed that my page "The Time Must Come". I don't know why it was deleted ( I really didn't understand a thing why does it get removed because I was the only contributer?" I don't know but can you explain the deletion because it makes absolutely no sense at all. MAXMOEFOEisBoss (talk) 23:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC)MAXMOEFOEisBoss : It was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards (meaning it wasn't very good). Also please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Autoplay in Pastas In my and a few other people's opinions, autoplay on pastas is just fucking annoying. I hate autoplay in general, but anyway, I'm removing it from pastas (not profiles) because it just kills the mood, I hope you're ok with this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Autoplay in pastas is actually against the rules. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Never knew that, can you quote it, I can't find it in the rules page. -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) URGENT Ok, how can I explain this? In short Sebasayala2 is a fucking vandal whose edits were unnoticed for so long, until I spotted that vandalism she did on Cul-de-sac in which she changed 20% of the story and the dates; making her version the more popular one (I changed the story to its original state, btw). The only thing I don't know how to fix is the shit that she added to The Playground (the minor edits in which she changed names and dates, not the ones which Shady undid). Please help me fix them. I also think the punishment for changing the story's plot is: a warning, then if they do it again, one month, then it will be a perma-block as they clearly won't learn. Also, reply to this ASAP as we need to find out if anymore people are doing this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean it's not there? What the...? So, I was browsing throught CPW, and decided to check my profile page to see if anybody read my blog post. It was called "Anyone there?", and described the first episode of a comedy series I was writing for school. But somehow, it ended up not being there! "Somebody deleted my story!", I thought."I'm gonna ask LOLSKELETONS for help, maybe he can help me find out what happened." '' So here I am. I really don't know what happened. Was it because Somebody recognized it as a Zelda pasta, because Ben did a cameo on it? Was it because one of the characters was playing GTA, and my story hit the Autoral Rights zone? Was it a simple glitch that made the post not be registered? Would you kindly help me find out, and hopefully, retrieve it? Sincerely, Insane Flashbang (talk) 20:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Eduardo, AKA Insane Flashbang THANK YOU! I'm really glad you deleted my page! I realized it was a trollpasta and didn't know how to take it down. Thanks again! I understand if you don't want to give away your secret if you have one. I really need some tips on how to write good stories though, or anything better than AND THIS MONSTER JUMPED ON ME. Thanks. '''Thanks!' ---- Thanks for the reconsideration! Also, I don't really mind that my other pasta was deleted, since even I admit that it wasn't very good, (it's not my OC though, it is a true urban legend here.) By the way, when do I tag a pasta with the copyright category, was it? Does it apply to stories taken from books? Kind of confused here. --MonochromeSaya96 (talk) 12:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) URGENT Ok, how can I explain this? In short Sebasayala2 is a fucking vandal whose edits were unnoticed for so long, until I spotted that vandalism she did on Cul-de-sac in which she changed 20% of the story and the dates; making her version the more popular one (I changed the story to its original state, btw). The only thing I don't know how to fix is the shit that she added to The Playground (the minor edits in which she changed names and dates, not the ones which Shady undid). Please help me fix them. I also think the punishment for changing the story's plot is: a warning, then if they do it again, one month, then it will be a perma-block as they clearly won't learn. Also, reply to this ASAP as we need to find out if anymore people are doing this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC)